1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adaptor, and more particularly, to a power adaptor capable of providing a discharge path for an electrostatic current to improve an electrostatic discharge tolerance of electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an electronic product suffers ESD (ElectroStatic Discharge) effect, it may cause malfunctions or permanent damages to electronic components inside the electronic product if the ESD effect brings a great electrostatic current or voltage.
Thus, most governments promulgate related regulations and standard test procedures for ensuring an ESD tolerance and safety of the electronic product. For example, the test procedures to simulate the ESD effect happening between a human body and the electronic product includes air discharge, contact discharge and horizontal/vertical coupling plate discharge. The contact discharge is to simulate the ESD effect induced by a human body directly or indirectly contacting the electronic product. During the ESD test procedure, an operator applies electrostatic voltages to metal parts of the electronic sample product using an electrostatic gun; the electrostatic voltages may have positive polarity or negative polarity and normally kilo-volts.
Moreover, during the ESD test procedure, the electronic sample product is connected to a power adaptor to simulate a normal usage of the electronic product. In such a situation, the power adaptor may be a discharge path for the electrostatic current to prevent the electric component inside the product from being damaged by the electrostatic current accumulating in the electronic product. In other words, the ESD tolerance of the electronic product can be directly influenced by whether the power adaptor can provide the discharge path for the electrostatic current.
Therefore, there is a need to design a power adaptor capable of providing a discharge path for the electrostatic current to protect the electronic product from being damaged by the electrostatic current and improve the safety of the electronic product.